robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Home Town Team
The Arnold A. Terminegger team are from my home town of High Wycombe. Do any of you guys have teams from your home towns? Christophee (talk) 01:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Cassius lives in, or at the very least near, my home town of Stowmarket. CBFan 08:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I live in Southampton where the Rick team comes from and the Steg-O-Saw-Us team live and near the Plunderbird team. I actually met the Plunderbirds at a live event in London.CaptainAlex 23:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Bunny Attack, Techno Trousers, and Sobek are all from Massachusetts, but none are actually from my town. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas 01:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Kronic, Robochicken and Roadblock are the closest to where I live. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:54, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I wish I could boast, but I live in the south, and I know Bondi-Titch came from the north. I also have no idea of where Terror Australis came from. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'm from Wycombe as well. We have the Arnold A. Terminegger team, in fact I used to live on the same road as them, and also Challenger, who appeared in two wars and did nothing. --'''Helloher (talk) 14:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :We also have Sabre Tooth in Wycombe. My sister's friend's dad made it. Helloher (talk) 14:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::You're from High Wycombe too? What a small world. I forgot about Challenger, but I didn't know about Sabre Tooth. I seem to remember there was a team from Chesham too, but I don't remember who it was. Christophee (talk) 14:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. I think I watched the youtube video of the Chesham robot yesterday, what could it have been? Helloher (talk) 17:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: According to Cristophee, we also have Cygnus X-1 and A-Kill nearby. Also, the user Picnic Attack is from the area too. Helloher (talk) 15:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::What? I never said anything of the sort. I had no idea they were from Buckinghamshire until I saw them in the new category. Christophee (talk) 15:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh. I assumed that that you had categorized them. Sorry. Helloher (talk) 16:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I categorised those ones. You guys are lucky. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ah. That explains everything. 'Helloher (talk) 05:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I live in Norfolk,England and I am near the Thermidor, S.P.A.M, Gravedigger and Millenium Bug teams Lvrobotwars 18:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) The closest team to me was S3, although Mute's also pretty close. BuggyBash666 14:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Typhoon and Destructosaur were the closest robots to me. User:LiamBryant Bee-Capitator and Hodaf The Bad are closest to me.--Rammingspeed 18:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) The robot Reveloution 2 came from my home town--Tree-fiddy 11:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Chaos 2 lives in my city!!! User:Robotwars123 I'm from Stevenage so the closest would most likely have to be Behemoth.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 11:55, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as I'm off of Oxford, I have some good teams near me. Hypno-Disc, Terrorhurtz, Hydra and Mousetrap are the highlights. Jimlaad43 (talk) 21:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hang the smeg on! Why didn't I say Ruf Ruf Dougal was a highlight! Jimlaad43(talk) 22:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I come from Cannock and the closest team is the Bulldog Breed team. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Also, The Alien comes from Heath Hayes and then Cannock. Sam (BAZINGA) 01:37, November 24, 2013 (UTC) If I remember correctly, Doctor Fist comes from Beverley, which is quite close (not referring to my mother, Beverley). Apart from that, General Carnage 2 and Warhog are about half an hour away. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Team Mute come from where I live.--Adster1005 (talk) 15:33, September 2, 2016 (UTC)